Leave me ALONE!
by Israfel.R
Summary: Gaara doesn't want friends, life is so much better without pesty people. But then comes a blonde boy that bothers him everyday to be friends, and OMFG! Is he hitting on the red head? Great. To bad Naruto doesn't know Gaars is a bit pycho... Narugaaranaru


A/N: Grrr…My NARUGAA story of coolness…

A/N: Grrr…My NARUGAA story of coolness…. I started this because I bought a new note book and I was like "OMFG! I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING! GRRR!" so yeah, this was born, and my cuz wanted me to write it becuz she wanted to read something. So here! My story of Gaara!

Warnings: Yaoi, cutting, haematophilia, shojo-ai, cursing (really bad ones, too…), OOC-ness (but it's funny! I think), OCs and some more stuff!

Here we go!

**Chapter one: ****My Revenge on the World**

_Mass of destruction lies in my wake  
All this is for me to take  
You were beside me but this revenge is just for me  
This tidal wave of obsessive rage needing to satiate  
The forces behind a hostile state_

-

School. A place for education. High school, in my terms, a place where drooling teens with no brains go. I had been pulled out of my other school in Suna, about a week trip by car. I was in a fight and almost "killed" the boy, I can care less about being expelled but my father did, making me move to where my brother and sister live, in a place called Konoha, I didn't see nor feel a difference in this school either. Granted, I was in a fight, as of like now.

The boy was much bigger then me. I didn't start anything, though, okay. Just to clear this shit up. I didn't start it. I was walking by, and god forbid, bumped into him and he shoved me! ME! WHAT THE FUCK! So, what do I do? I fought back! Actually, I bit him when he grabbed me, drawing blood from his wrist.

I glare at him. "Leave me alone." I growl out in my monotone voice.

"You fucking vampire!" He yells, pulling back fast, maybe in pain, but like I fuck a flying fuck… "You're going to pay!"

People hearing this walk and run over to see us, like a Moth to a flame, or flies to honey, circling us. They begin to shout out for us to fight. I glance around glaring at everyone. The ones close to us stop their jeers.

The guy that I bit growls and I take a few fast pace away from him. He seems shock and tries to attack me again. I grab his fist and glare at him worst then ever. Fucking cunt…

"Leave me alone…" I growl out again, cause it seems it doesn't get through his head, squeezing his fist.

He hiss and pulls back.

"Oh, my gawd! Gaara!" I hear my older sister cry out, voice full of concern. I don't turn but she steps before me, kneeling down, cause I'm that fucking short… "Are you okay?" I glare at her not fulling understanding why she cares. "Are you bleeding?" She looks at my mouth, eyes almost tearing of concern.

"It's… his." I say slowly. She shudders at this. I pull back and begin to walk away.

"Temari, better put a fuckin' leash on that vampire freak." The boy hisses.

I walk away, ploying his death. I like my lips tasting the boy's blood. I "mmm'ed" at the cooper and metallic taste licking the rest off. I go past the group of mindless zombies, past another group of clones, and finally past a group of humans. The group of people began to lessen as I walk farther away from school grounds. Finally, free from the stupidity.

I take my black ipod nana with my red candyskull headphones, blasting Marilyn Manson in my ears, I sigh feeling calm.

Marilyn Manson is not my idol. I may look and act goth but I did not think that man is god. He has songs that I appeal to and his voice isn't that bad but this man wasn't someone I would like to stare at on end saying that he was awesome. Most of his fans were just stupid, too.

I see a group of teens with video games and skateboards. One of them, a blonde wearing bright orange shirt and converse, was showing off his skills on the orange board. I think he did the trick right, but I know nothing about skateboarding; I can't even stand on one.

The blonde look at me and flash me a grin, blue eyes turn into slits. I glare at him.

Then a car blocks my hate rays and I see my sister, clearly pissed off. I open the door and sit in the back, eyes meeting blue ones once more before Temari drives off like a mad man.

My ipod then decide at the end of Manson to switch to Emilie Autumn's soft voice of the song Shallot. I love the song, but seriously… My sister can talk to me; and I can hear!

"Gaara, please try to fit in." She says, loudly. "I mean, we had to move from Suna, and yes, though it's cheaper here, we can't move again…" She looks at the mirror to see me. I glare at her. She sighs, "Please try."

Then the song ends to a fast techno song. THANK YOU! I love YOU, IPOD! Then I give it a mental hugs. Anyways… Now I can't hear her shit on "fitting" in. Fuck that shit…

To him, his own. Right? Dead fucking wrong…

Once home, I slam the car door shut, Temari yells at me, the white hair old man looks at me, I glare and walk inside. That old man is some perv that gets lots of sex toys, that some how end up in front of our door step. I know this because it says it's usually from a store called, XXXW3TXxXN3ss… And some other shit…My eyes…and brain…

I walk straight to my room slamming the door close, and take my ipod off and place it on the music stand, my room once silent is filling with Angelspit's song. I hear my brother yelling to turn down the music, but I don't. I can careless if he's suffering with a hang over. I sit on my black cover bed and sit and draw, sadly I am not very good, at least that's what I feel. No one ever said it was good. My art was very dark though, and the only people I know who would like it, consider me one of them. I'm not, or maybe I am. I don't care though.

Talking about them, might as well check my profile up.

Out of boredom, and my sister pleas to make friends, I have join an online thing. It's called . Mostly out outcast are there. I join and the first week I got 'friends'. Though if you check, I don't have a number in my 'friends' list, my 'friends of' list has the numbers. It didn't please Temari. I would have just added one person. But I didn't feel like lying about friends, who needs one anyways?

I walk to my computer and turn it on, looking threw my comments and inbox shit, lame things not worth reading. I deleting them all and log off. I lay back down and stare at my ceiling, cover with different drawing, word painted brown and posters, just like my walls, under them my walls are painted a dark brown.

My door is slam open, and my brother's angry face pops in my rooms, "Turn down the FUCKING music!"

I stand up, rolling my eyes, and turn down the fucking music. I glare at him, as he grumbles and walks away. After a few minutes, I walk out of my room, and go down the stairs. Temari is cooking, something that was rather easy to make, and I go to the TV, to play some games. I play Halo 3 Live using my SN called Subaku666. I run around shooting people. Ahhh…it's my favorite game. To kill people and not go in jail, I love it!

Temari calls for dinner, and we eat in silent. I hardly eat my food, took a few bites and threw out the rest when Temari was getting more soda. She says I should eat more because I'm too skinny, I say shove it!

It's getting late…

I change to my sleeping clothes and lay in bed, looking out my window seeing the moon.

**Chapter one: My Revenge on the World**

_One, two, I'll start with you  
Because you had the most to loose  
Three, Four, on the ground  
Your whole world crashing down  
Five, Six, now attack  
It's time for pay back  
Seven, Eight, now I know everyone has got to go  
Now strike!_

_**Ayria**_

A/N: Yeah, it's not so long… Naruto wasn't so much in it, nut he will for the rest, and a lot!! Grins Anyways, random songs from his ipod, most might not fit the mood, but the first song was hard to pick and sound good. BTW, I have at least seven chapters done right now, but if no one reviews, then I won't up-date. I write for me, and post for review, as my favorite naru/shino writer has said once. SO! _**REVIEW! **_


End file.
